Toddler Time!
by That One Fangirl Over There
Summary: Kai's turned into a baby. Now the Ninja have more things to deal with- teething rings, baby clothes, fan girls. How will things go? How will Kai be turned back to normal? WARNING: Some of the events will be too cute too handle. At least, for me. XD
1. Meet Baby Kai

**Welcome to a new story! This was actually inspired by a one-shot by another author that I forgot their name. ^_^' Enjoy!**

 **WARNING: Some events will just be too cute too handle. At least, for me. XD**

* * *

It seemed to be a normal day for the Ninja, considering that Nya had just unlocked her powers some time back to destroy The Cursed Realm. The Ninja all got their separate rooms in the new and improved _Bounty_. Lloyd was in his room, reading comic books. Then, there was a knock on his door.

 _'Seriously? Fritz Donnagen was about to blowup the Inferior ship!'_ Lloyd thought furiously as he opened the door. There stood all the Ninja, except for Kai. Everyone looked nervous.

"Hey Lloyd. How's your morning been treating ya?" Jay said nervously, until he got startled by Nya hitting him on the side.

"Good. Where's Kai? He's not stocking Skylor again, is he?" Lloyd questioned them.

"Well, it has something to do with Kai. Heh heh," Jay laughed nervously as he looked down to his feet. Lloyd was wondering what he meant when he saw a toddler at Jay's feet. It was unmistakable that it was Kai, with the spiky brown hair, and the Ninja hood that kept falling over his face. He was no taller than Jay's knee. Lloyd picked him up, still in shock of what he saw.

"What the heck happened to Kai?"

"We have no idea. Just long story short, we found him this way. And guess what Lloyd? You get to watch over him right now!" Then everyone left Lloyd. Then Toddler Kai started whining.

"Where's my sissa? I want my mommy! Feed me NOW!"

 _'Oh geez. This is gonna be a long day.'_ Lloyd went into the kitchen, and plopped Kai on the counter. He grabbed the gallon of milk, poured some in a glass, heated it up, and gave it to Kai, who practically inhaled it all. Soon, he started yawning as Lloyd picked him up and rocked him the rest of the way to sleep.

"Awww! That is so cute!" _Click!_ A picture taken on all the Ninja's phones, they looked at them and kept saying "awww!" and "how cute".

"Shhh! Quiet! And shouldn't you guys be finding a way to reverse Kai back to his original age?" Lloyd was disappointed when the others weren't looking to find a way to reverse this effect on Kai.

"Yeah, but this is way cuter! And I get to be the older sibling for once! It's a win-win!" Nya quietly exclaimed, remembering Baby Kai in the Green Ninja's arms. Lloyd just rolled his eyes, returning to his room. He layed Kai on his bed, then continued reading his comic book. An hour or so later, Lloyd looked back up, surprised to see Kai looking at the comics, slightly drooling. Lloyd smiled at this.

 _'Maybe this babysitting gig won't be so bad after all.'_ Lloyd thought as Kai face-planted on the pile of comic books, falling asleep once more. Lloyd laughed. Then, realizing it was so late, he fell asleep as well.

* * *

 **"Short and sweet" has a new meaning, if you get what I mean! :D Who thought this story was adorable? Wait until you read the next chapter! Oh Cole, why'd you do it? Wait to find out! XD And who loved the warning at the beginning? I just couldn't stop saying "Aww" while writing it! ^U^ Keep tuning in for more chapters! :D**

 **-KGF**


	2. Baby Shopping Time

Cole was slightly tired, as he walked to the living room. Who said ghosts can't sleep from time to time?

"Okay, let's try this again." Cole was recently trying to turn on the TV without the remote. He kept his hands hovering, behind the couch when the TV turned on 'Ninjago News With Gayle Gossip'. Cole was surprised at his accomplishment and shone with pride (and being a ghost), until he heard a clicking sound.

 _'What in the world...'_ Cole thought when he looked down. Sitting on the couch was Kai, teething on the TV remote. That's why it turned on by itself! Kai kept chewing like the adorable toddler he was. Cole was a little grossed out. "Oh Kai, a remote is not for chewing." He grabbed the TV remote from Kai's mouth. Kai was so surprised, he tried getting it back by crawling on his knees. He started whining. Cole refused to give the remote controller back. With that, Kai started wailing at the top of his lungs. Cole nearly dropped the remote. Lloyd was the first one in the living room.

"Cole, what did you do?!" If any of the Ninja were really deep sleepers, that would've waken them up- and the city. As if Kai's crying wasn't bad enough...

"I found Kai chewing on the remote, so I took it away!"

"He's a baby! And he's teething! What's wrong with your sense?!" Lloyd picked Kai up, and cradled him until he was in a deep nap. "Guess we have to go baby shopping. And- WHOA! Okay, I am _not_ bathing Kai! Nya, you do it!" Lloyd pinned the bath job on the first person who entered the room- who unfortunately was Nya.

"What, why me?!"

"Because you're his sister. And you are the older sibling, right? Older siblings bathe and change diapers, which is another thing we need to buy." Lloyd ran to get a pen and paper to write down what they needed for baby Kai. Nya sniffed Kai, which caused her to hold him as far as her arms could extend. Kai woke up, and tried to grab Nya's nose.

"Sissa, sissa! Ol' sissa!" Kai gurgled with laughter. How adorable. Everyone was running around in the _Bounty_ , getting dresses, brushing their teeth, trying to bathe a toddler who is not exactly bathing.

"Kai, stop being so- Oh wait. I'm the Water Ninja! Okay, easy does it..." Nya let out a gentle stream of water on Kai's messy brown spikes. They flatten right on top of his eyes, and his amber/green eyes couldn't be seen. Nya laughed to herself. "I think I'm going to like you this way." Kai smiled, and slapped a wet hand across Nya's cheek. That sure got her laughing!

* * *

 **AT THE MALL**

Lloyd was maneuvering the shopping cart, with Kai in the seat for babies. The Ninja already had teething rings, diapers, plastic blocks, and a pacifier. Kai was already sucking away. But they still needed to find a crib, booster seats, milk bottles, binkies, and baby clothes. "Guys, think we forgot something."

"We forgot to tell Sensei Kai's a baby!" Well, that was a one-down. The Ninja decided to tell Wu later, when suddenly a group of fan girls surrounded the Ninja. They were wearing a certain color. Nya's fan boys were there, too.

"It's the Ninja!"

"I want Lloyd's hair!"

"I want Zane's arm!"

"Jay, shock me!"

All the fan boys and girls were yelling, except for the Kai fan girls. Four stepped up, making the heroes of Ninjago cock their heads with confusion. Each girl introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm KGF."*

"I'm DR, or KRR."*

"I'm GH."*

"HKM, 'sup?"*

Now, that was confusing for the Ninja. What did their initials mean? "Anyway, we were wondering... Where's Kai? Is he at the _Bounty_?" KGF was quite brave to speak first. Then GH, KRR, and HKM said the same, worried why wasn't their favorite Ninja with the others, others that the girls didn't really care about as much. Lloyd hesitated, then picked up Kai.

"This... Is Kai." Everyone gasped, except for the foursome of girls. Then the four started cooing to Kai.

"Aww, he's so cute!"

Kai stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, how cute!"

Kai started drooling, which meant he was started to fade into sleep.

"Oh, look at his little drool!"

"Don't worry, we can watch him. Just keep the shopping going! Oh, so adorable!" GH was cuddling Kai, until KGF started saying, 'It's _my_ turn!' Then came in HKM and KRR. Then, a Nya fan boy grabbed Kai, and carried him away to the front of the store. Every girl chased after, as well as the boys. Mostly Kai's fan girls. All the Ninja weren't completely surprised. Fan girls and boys always got what they want when it came to the Ninja.

"Well, that was crazy. Now let's get this shopping over with!" Jay exclaimed.

* * *

 **AT THE FRONT OF THE STORE**

Kai was receiving so much attention, especially from the foursome girls. Kai was in front of a stand of magazines, when his eyelids started to droop. Then, he fell asleep, landing against the stand, making a mess of magazines. Everyone started laughing from cuteness. "I wish this day could last forever." KGF, GH, KRR, and HKM said at the same time, sighing with the happiness of the toddler Ninja.

 **35 AND A HALF MINUTES LATER**

"Oy, finally it's over!"

"Jay, just please stop talking like a Viking." Jay was bored, so he started speaking in a thick Scandinavian accent. It really bugged everyone.

"Okay, we're done. We have to leave." All the girls groaned. All the Kai girls kissed Kai on the forehead, but when he reached KGF, GH, HKM, and KRR, they kept kissing him all over as if he would be dead by tomorrow. It took awhile to pry Kai out of the fan girls' hands. Finally, baby shopping was done, now for part two.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! ^_^ I just want everyone to know I start school next Wednesday, so I'll try and update on all my stories on Monday and Tuesday! But a human is sinful, so I might not be able to keep that maybe promise! But I'll try! First off:**

 **KGF= ME!**

 **GH= Hey, Green- hat2001! :D**

 **DR or KRR= What's up, Kairocksrainbow, aka Darkrainbow?! ;D**

 **HKM= HiroKaiMarc, hey hey hey!**

 **I used the most hard-core Kai fans I know on Fanfiction. ^U^ Thanks Green- hat2001, for giving me that idea from "Those Feelings"! ;D BTDubs, Kairocksrainbow is a guest. And is awesome, just like me, GH, and HKM! XD Up top, girls! WE ROCK 4EVER! *high fives* I just love writing this story! :D**

 **-KGF... GH, KRR, HKM are awesome! XD**

 **P.S., Today I bought Season 4 on DVD- Kai season! XD *dies of excitement* I don't care if I had to spend a 20, it was worth it! XD**


	3. Teddy Bears And Punching Gloves

**Hello, everyone! I love this story, and the foursome of girls will give something to some of the Ninja. Oh and also:**

 **Kairocksrainbows: I'm going to make you give a "gift" to Jay. He'll be so scared by you... X) Yeah, I can be evil. And you are welcome Kai. Aww, so cute. ^_^**

 **ONWARDS!**

 **P.S., I got Kai slapping Nya from a short from a try not to laugh video, which was a baby girl on a man's shoulder where he said, "To your boss, huh? Hmmph." Then the baby smiled, and slapped him! He started laughing, it was so cute!**

* * *

The Ninja were busy building the crib for Kai, who was on the floor, stacking up plastic blocks on top of each other. They already told Sensei, and he told them that he already knew. Then, the doorbell rang. Lloyd opened the door. It was the mailman, holding some small packages. "Delivery for Kai, Lloyd, Cole and Jay!" Lloyd signed for the delivery, and took the boxes to the crib. There were four boxes for Kai, two boxes for Lloyd, one box for Cole, and one for Jay. Lloyd opened up Kai's packages and his own. There were four red teddy bears, which Kai instantly cuddled and yelled, "Teddy bwears! I wuv you, teddies!" Lloyd had two green bears. Cole had his own black one, and Jay's said on the top of the box, "OPEN AT 5:30 PM." The Ninja finished building the crib for Kai, and then they went to the living room to turn on the TV. The channel was "Ninjago News With Gayle Gossip." There stood the four fan girls! Gayle started speaking to them.

"Now, tell me again- What is Kai?"

"He's a baby, the cutest one ever!"

"Okay, now tell me- Why would three of you girls send gifts to the other Ninja?"

"Well, Kai is obviously my ultimate fav, but Lloyd is my second," replied KGF.

"I love Kai, but Lloyd is super cute and Cole is so adorable, and now awesome as a ghost!" GH exclaimed.

"Actually, what I sent Jay is still a surprise, but he should open it in 10 seconds." KRR spoke. Jay did open his, and how he regretted it! It turned out to be a punching glove on a spring, which ended up giving Jay a black eye. "Oh, he opened it! Oh, Jay is such a *beep*!" Gayle had her camera man bleep out what KRR said. It turned out, some people can be a fan of more than one Ninja. Kai was surrounded with his teddy bears, fast asleep.

"Well, it's almost time to wrap things up, but one more thing- What does your initials stand for?" All the girls looked at each other then they each answered.

"Well, 'KGF' stands for 'Kai's Girlfriend'!"

"'GH' stands for 'Green-hat2001'!"

"'KRR' stands for 'Kairocksrainbows'!"

"'HKM' stands for 'HiroKaiMarc'!"

"..." Gayle was speechless, for once. The Ninja were staring at the screen, to Kai, and back to the screen. Lloyd turned it off.

"I think we need some sleep." Everyone went to bed, not before someone had to change Kai's diaper. They played rock, paper, clamp, and Zane lost. What Zane saw stayed between him and Pixal. Zane returned Kai to his crib, and brought an icepack for Jay's eye.

 _'Someone would've done it, anyway.'_

* * *

 **Oh, Jay, you should've known it was a trick!**

 **Jay: KRR, I hate you.**

 **KRR: But Kai's way too cute, especially compared to _you_!**

 **Jay: Wha-!?**

 **Yeah, so what if I can sometimes fan girl over Lloyd? Important thing is, Kai has more teddies.**

 **Kai: Googoo gaga bah pwwooo!**

 **KGF, KRR, HKM, GH: AWWWW! ^U^**

 **So Gayle was finally speechless! YUS! She had too much gossip! Until next chapter!**

 **-KGF... GH, HKM, KRR are best buds! ;)**


	4. Head Over Heels

**Finally, I'm back! :D Weird how the last grade of my first school, all the homework starts out easy and quick. I doubt it will stay like that. MORE GIFTS AND PRANKS! XD**

* * *

For the rest of the week, all the Ninja received gifts from the fan girls- four for Zane, another two for Cole, a couple for Nya, many more for Kai (he probably has about 20!), and several boxes for Jay. Of course, Jay checked who sent him the "gift", and each time it was from KRR. Jay realized the prank when he cut the tape, so he kicked the box towards Kai, who fell in it. Inside the cardboard box, Kai was giggling. It turned out that KRR had everything planned out, and Kai ended up getting two stuffed dragons. Jay walked over and, somehow, a spray of a toxic odor went in Jay's nostrils, knocking him out.

"Pee you! Hee hee!" Kai held his nose, laughing until he fell asleep.

* * *

By now, Kai's crib was overflowing with stuffed toys. The Ninja (yes, even Jay, who only has one in pity of KGF and GH) had only a fraction of what Kai had. But it was enough to put them all in a deeper sleep than they could before. Unfortunately, no one knows that Kai was smart enough to be able to get out of the crib whenever he wants. It was really late at night, as Kai crawled into the kitchen. There in the fridge was a pie left over, and one last slice of cake, clearly for Cole.

"Ca'e! Pipe!" Kai crawled into the back, and grabbed the pie and cake, and ate all he could. Which, of course, was all of it.

* * *

"MY CAAAKE!" Cole yelled out. Everyone was instantly in the kitchen, with Jay holding what seemed to be lemon juice and vinegar mixed with salt and paprika. Jay was trying to see if his sense of smell is still operational. Kai was in the living room, playing with his dragons, pretending that they were evil creatures and the bears were the citizens of New Ninjago City. Cole was holding the empty platter, with only crumbs still attached. "Who. Ate. My. _CAKE_?" Cole said through gritted teeth. Everyone looked confused, and Lloyd was angered when he found his leftover pie all gone.

"WHAT!? ALRIGHT, WHO ATE MY PIE!? OWN UP!" That's when the Ninja heard a belch from Kai. Everyone turned their heads, with Kai staring at them. Nya walked over to him, and found the red velvet cake crumbs, and a small piece of the pie crust around Kai's lips. Talk about a face only a mother could love. Kai broke out a small, adorable smile, the same one he used when he knew he was in trouble with his parents. The Ninja almost softened, until Nya returned to giving him glares. Kai leaned in, and gave Nya a small kiss on her cheek- another charm to prevent trouble. Nya and the boys couldn't resist, so instead Cole would just let go of cake for once, and Lloyd would try and make the crib bigger and taller so Kai can't escape. The Ninja began there training, with Lloyd's turn to watch Kai.

"Papa. Mama mia, chuck-er-ria!" Lloyd was moving Kai's arms back and forth, as he said random gibberish words. The others wouldn't admit it, but when Lloyd has children, he will be the greatest father.

"Woyd. I wuv you. Wiw I stay?" Lloyd couldn't help but saying "aww". Even Sensei Wu had to crack a smile. Sadly, Lloyd's time with Kai was cut off when Misako had Lloyd train, so she could experience the baby cuteness she had missed when Lloyd was younger.

"Well, you certainly are cute. How about another bath, you rascal?" Kai smiled again, only this time, saying "pop, pop" every time he softly hit Misako's cheeks. The water was warm, and Kai wouldn't stay still. Misako ended up getting soaked first before she pulled Kai in, washing his hair and behind his ears. When Misako finished her duty, Kai's hair and skin was softer than a plush pillow. Misako laid Kai in his crib, for he was drowsy and drooling. Misako entered Wu's room, where he had some Tomorrow's Tea for Kai. It wasn't enough to return Kai to his original age, but Wu could still get more from Mystake when she has more of the special aging tea.

* * *

About a week or so later, the Ninja had reconstructed the crib into a small bed for when Kai is slightly older. No one really wanted Kai to be older, but they needed a break. The Ninja and elders heard the glass of the tea break, and some purple smoke rose from the ground. The bedroom door opened to the living room. The Ninja were greeted by an 8-year-old Kai, who's hair was so ashy, it was a wonder it wasn't permanently black. Kai looked around to everyone in the room, a little startled to be in a different place than what his memory recalls. When Lloyd tried to touch Kai's shoulder, Kai grabbed Lloyd's wrist and flipped him over his head. Then Kai ran off into the bathroom.

* * *

 **AWKWARD! Now the Ninja have to deal with an 8-year-old. X) Well, _someone_ had to pity Jay! Oh Kai, so violent. XD I'm pretty sure if the Tomorrow's Tea doesn't do much effect, the person affected could have the memory of when they are that age. So Kai thinks he is supposed to be in Four Weapons. Let's see what young Kai remembers...**

 **Yay, a Misako and baby Kai moment! So naughty, Kai! But I can't hit a baby! Especially if that baby is Kai! Until the next chapter!**

 **TOO! MUCH! CUTENESS!**

 **-KGF... cannot contain rainbows and candy from cuteness!**


	5. Ice And Fire Equal Brothers

**Hello everyone! I am back, and still awesome! XD**

 **GennieClefheart: It isn't really, but good to know! I'm actually neutral with Jay- I don't love him, but I don't hate him so much that he'll be dead every time he is on TV.**

 **HiroKaiMarc: Of course! It was fun to write about you! I hope you use "HKM" when you sign out of chapters! And I hope high school isn't too much! ;3**

* * *

Hours passed since Kai locked himself in the bathroom. Lloyd and Jay ended up having to pee in the bushes. Lloyd didn't get any bruises from Kai, but it could've been worse. Everyone was watching the news once more, with Gayle explaining about a woman who was sent to the hospital from an attack that Cole did his best to prevent. It was only then that Kai was seen again. This time, he seemed to have a darker complexion than his usual evenly tanned skin. His clothes seemed slightly more gloomy than his expression, which was really a blank face. Kai stared at everyone, just as the Ninja stared at Kai. Jay's eye was finally healed, so he could see Kai more clearly. Sensei Wu walked past Kai, and what came out of his mouth was something that shocked everyone.

"Uncle Wu! What are you doing here? I thought you were with Dad." _Uncle_ Wu? The sensei never spoke of anything like this! Wu noticed everyone staring at him with bewilderment in their gaze, so he explained.

"Many times I've visited Kai's father, and most times Kai would be there. We would watch him practice with a sword, or him showing new tricks that-"

"Like this!" Kai began to flip backwards and spun in mid-air like a gold medal acrobat. He had much experience. "By the way, where's Dad? He said he'd come back from the city." The Ninja looked at each other, then Zane stood up.

"Uh Kai? Your parents are... Dead." At first, Kai's expression was as blank as when he came in the room, but then his blood began to boil and grabbed the closest thing he could- which unfortunately, was a chair. He began screaming and threw the chair, and one leg nearly hit Lloyd against the head. Kai, growling like an enraged dragon, ran back to his room. Everyone stared after him for what seemed to be the millionth time that day.

* * *

The next morning, Kai came to the table without a word. He wore the darkest clothing in his closet that would fit. Kai wore a blood red shirt, and black jeans, and wore a dark brown hoodie which he pulled on the hood to cover his face. Kai seemed to be going through what he did years ago, when he wouldn't speak, and always was gloomy and dark. He once had threatened to kill Nya out of anger and depression. It was one of those reasons why Kai's hair was so black from the ashes. It was Zane's turn to cook. Kai had a plate of bacon, scrambled eggs, apple slices, and a fruit smoothie. Kai usually ate a lot, but this time, he rarely even played with his food.

"What's the matter, Kai? Not hungry?" Zane began to worry for Kai. He remembered how hard Kai had taken it when everyone thought he died. At that moment, Zane slapped Lloyd's hand to keep him from grabbing Kai's plate. Kai shrugged his shoulders. After a few minutes, he replied.

"I am, but I usually make my own food. I don't mean to offend you, but I don't want to eat." Kai then jumped out of his chair and walked out to the _Bounty_ _'s_ deck. Zane threw down the dish towel he held and ran after Kai. It wasn't until he reached him that Zane realized, his memories are more painful. Over the night, Kai was able to have his memories back, only they collided with his childhood. Zane continued to walk over to the young child, only finding him leaning on the rails of the ship. Kai's hood came off, so his hair kept getting blown down by the wind. Zane came up from behind him, and rubbed his back in circles. Then Pixal began alerting Zane.

"Zane, tomorrow is Kai's birthday! Did you and the others remember?"

 _'Oops.'_ The Ninja have completely forgotten about Kai's 19th birthday! But in this case, it was his 9th. Zane thought about one thing that made everyone smile when they're down, so he did it as an early birthday gift for Kai. "Hey Kai? Want to see my funny switch?" Kai raised an eyebrow in confusion as Zane opened his panel. He pulled his funny switch, and began singing the catchy song.

 _"Hello my baby,_

 _Hello my honey,_

 _Hello my rag time gal!_

 _Send me a kiss my wire!"_

Zane did the silliest dance he could do, and Kai, giving up trying to resist, broke into a smile and danced and sang along. Everyone was laughing once they saw Kai and Zane. It was a sight that could never be forgotten. But Kai's birthday needed to be written across everyone's foreheads, which is exactly what Zane did late at night. With a permanent marker.

* * *

 **Okay, the birthday thing came out of nowhere! XD I love Zane's funny switch song. I actually got the Uncle Wu from Ms. Rhianna Grayson-Wayne, who got that from other stories. Also, a reviewer who goes by Imortalice asked me for a brotherly Zane and Kai moment. So there you go! ;) Hope you enjoyed! I'll do a birthday scene for Kai in the next chapter! :)**

 **-KGF... Loves Birthday Cake :D**

 **Cole: Who doesn't?**

 **Me: SHUT UP! XD**


	6. Red Velvet Birthday

**First off:**

 **GamerGirl597: Don't worry, I could never hurt Lloyd in here, since he's second fav! The chair nearly hit him on the head, but he's okay! I'm pretty Jay got his share of bad events, so I had to do someone else. X) I'm evil. XD**

 **KRR: That sounds good! :D And happy _really_ early birthday! :D And to Kai as well!**

 **Kai: Thanks! ;)**

 **You're welcome, cutie! XD**

 **a. lara5: Thanks! I try, yet I don't. XD And mind the space in your name. :(**

 **Green- hat2001: Of course, thank you! :D**

 **Wow, that's the most shout outs I've ever done so far! :O Well, time for Kai's B-Day! SWEET POTATO! XD**

 **Ninja and Reader: O_o**

 **Don't judge me. -_-**

 **P.S., whatever day you think Kai's birthday si, pretend, I don't really care. I haven't made up my mind about that yet. X)**

* * *

"Come! OFF!" Lloyd and Jay kept scrubbing at their foreheads to remove the permanent marker written across their foreheads. Cole was being careful to avoid the bucket of water hanging over his head, which had a note attached to it. Nya kept scratching off the tape of a note from her bracelet. Everything said the same thing- "TODAY IS KAI'S BIRTHDAY."

* * *

Zane hung up streamers and balloons all over the walls. He began baking a cake, watching for Cole to make sure he doesn't take it, and took out 9 candles to light for the cake. He made the cake six layers, and when he and Pixal pondered which tea to give for Sensei Wu, the teacher appeared out of nowhere, startling the Nindroid.

"Why don't you make _this_ type of tea?" Sensei Wu handed Zane a recipe that had the name of "Mango Honey Milk Tea" written across in neat, small letters. But what startled Zane the most was that _Kai_ had made this tea, and at _eight years old_.

"But how-"

"Kai and his father came to my monastary because Kai wanted to know Spinjitzu. When my friend and I were in Kai's room for that week, strange things happened to his paintings. And after using the skillet for the fish he had gotten, he made two made up teas- this one and 'Lava Cinnamon". It was one of the best teas ever. I let him create new teas, such as 'Garden Dew'." The Nindroid could only stare at his teacher. How did Kai know about Spinjitzu? _What_ strange things had happened?

 _'I guess there are now **more** secrets about Kai that we don't know!'_

* * *

Kai awoke in his bedroom, with a calendar which had marked his birthday, which was today. Kai grabbed the smallest pair of shoes and socks he could find, a bright red hoodie, and a pair of dark brown jeans when he accidentally knocked over a large box, where on the top written in neat manuscript, said _'Memories'_. Kai lifted the top, and the first picture that laid there was a team portrait. A smile crept over, and Kai placed it back there on top. He had a feeling looking through this would depress him. And he was in a good mood, so why spoil it?

Kai whistled, and when he turned on the dining room lights, a _HUGE_ surprise sprug up.

" ** _SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAI!_** " A large cake was placed in front of the Ninja, and Cole was in the corner, surrounded by a thin stream of water, clearly keeping him from the cake. It was red velvet, just like the one Kai had eaten when he got into the fridge. There was also Mango Honey Milk tea, and Lava Cinnamon, as well as red velvet, mint chocolate, and brownie moose tracks ice cream. Kai's eyes glistened at the sight of all the sweets and birthday goodies. There was even a piñata in the living room! A large bat and blindfold were next to it, and Kai's fingers ached to be around the bat's handle.

"By the way, this was Zane's idea! Do... you like it?" Jay twisted his hands around nervously.

"Like it? I _LOVE_ it! This is amazing!" Kai stood on a chair and asked for the lights to be turned on. Kai made a wish, and since Kai was a little superstitious, he wouldn't tell what it was until it came true.

In the living room, Nya had to double knot the blindfold so it fit Kai. Zane spun him 9 times, and by the time the spinning finished, Kai was swaying and the piñata was smashed to pieces. Everyone had to wait until Kai stopped hitting the bat against the wall so they could have all the candy in the piñata. It was one of the funnest moments ever to happen ever since Kai was reversed in age.

* * *

 **Short and sweet, that's what this story is all about! ;) Yeah, I have a feeling about that for some reason. I could be superstitious, so I did it to Kai, because that's what I do with my wishes. X) If you're wondering _why_ red velvet, it's because it's one of the best flavors of cake EVER! XD And I did have red velvet ice cream, mint chocolate, and brownie moose tracks ice cream. I still have it in my freezer! :) I'm lucky, because the red velvet ice cream is so GOOD! If you don't have it, try it, at least! ;) Okay, this story's almost done, so enjoy all the cuteness you can get! ;) I'm out!**

 **-KGF... Is a major red velvet fan! XD**

 **#REDVELVET4LIFE!**

 **#God'sNotDead!**


	7. Back To Normal Once Again

**I think this will be the final chapter, so I'll make it long. :)**

 **babyboo20: WHAT?! WHAT WORLD DO YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY LIVE IN!? THOSE FLAVORS ARE DELICIOUS! XO I want to share it with you now. I want my birthday cake to be red velvet. ;)**

* * *

"Alright, truth or dare?"

"Hmm... dare!"

"Okay, Kai. I dare you to... drink mineral water!" The Ninja were playing a quick game of Truth or Dare. At first, Kai questioned of what the heck mineral water was. Nya sighed, and grabbed a large jug. "You have to drink this whole jug in 30 seconds."

"What?! Nya!"

"He he he. You have to, baby bro."

"HEY! I'm still older than you! Fine, I'll drink the mineral water!" Kai did, and by the time 15 seconds passed, Kai was only half way. Lloyd squeezed through.

"Coming through! Give me that!" Lloyd shook the jug back and forth, the water bubbling.

"Um, Lloyd are you sure this is safe?"

"You only have 5 seconds!"

"...4...3...2..."

Lloyd took his hand off the top, aiming it at Kai's smaller mouth. Half of the water went up his nose, and he fell backwards out of his seat. Jay annouced it all.

"Well, half of the water went up his nose, but that still counts! Kai and Lloyd get a point! Eh, you okay Kai?" Kai's hand was trembling as he gave a thumbs up. Cole lifted Kai by his arm, only to be a mistake. Once his mouth opened, Kai let out a strong belch from the water. Cole could still smell it, and he then turned to Lloyd.

"What? It's called thirst thrashng! When you're running out of time, you ain't got time to sip!" Lloyd held his hands up in defense. Kai was holding his stomach, his nose burning from the water.

"You do realize- bluh- I will get you for- hic!- this? Hic!"

"Uh oh, looks like someone has the hiccups! We have to scare you! Zane, would you like to try first?"

"Gladly, brother." Zane stood in front of Kai, right in his face, and from his arm came a saw, just a centimeter away from Kai's nose. "Scared away your hiccups?" Zane's answer was simple:

"Hic!" This time, a gas bubble came from Kai's mouth. "Ooh." Kai followed the bubble, only to pop it from hiccups. "Aww! Hic!" Sensei Wu entered the doors of Steep Wisdom. With Tomorrow's Tea.

"Kai, here's the tea. Here you go, young one."

"Thanks, Uncle- hic!- Wu!"

"My my, someone has the hiccups. Well, I can cure that." Wu raised his staff above Kai's head, and Kai prepared for a bonk, but it didn't come. Instead, Wu stood there smiling, saying, "Are your hiccups gone now?"

"I think so. Thank you, Uncle Wu!"

"Okay, Kai! I know you call him 'Uncle Wu', but leave it to me. I am his real nephew. Now go and splash that tea all over yourself!" Kai ran off into his bedroom, and Nya let out a sad sigh.

"What's wrong, Nya? We'll have Kai back."

"Yes, I know Jay, but we all really connected with him more as a child. What if we lose that connection?" Cole put a hand on Nya's shoulder, after a few tries of determination.

"Nya, no matter what, Kai will always be the Kai we know. We will always have that connection, no matter how old he is."

"I hope so." Everyone heard the jar break, and the door creak open.

"..." The Ninja held their breaths as a normal aged Kai walked in with a smile.

"I'm back."

* * *

 **And done! :D How cute! This story's done. :'( But new stories will soon come, a few I'm actually writing out! XO Now tell me, what was your favorite part in this whole story? You can have more than one! ;)**

 **Kai's Girlfriend, signing off. :')**

 **-KGF**


	8. Just Some Lame Explaining

**Yeah, just some explaining, but maybe I can give a sneak peek for the sequel! :D Oh yeah! It's called "Not More Babies!" It was requested by StoryWriter2003 when she said she needed more Baby Kai.**

 **Guest (I have a lot, so bear with me if you think you're the one): I have a favorite story that's kind of old. It called "Child's Play Again?" by PowerinPink. (Finally, I found the name and got it right! XD) It ended like that, and besides, there will be a sequel. Thank StoryWriter2003 for that! ;)**

 **Kairocksrainbow: Once more, thanks for being one of my main reviewers! ;) You rock, girl! :D**

 **babyboo20: Seriously, I would like to meet you so we can share the wonderful goodness of red velvet. :D I have another memory from when I was four. I'll PM it to you. ;)**

 **Alright, so yeah. I'll be soon writing out the sequel and I'll see you all later!**

 **#God'sNotDead!**

 **-KGF**


End file.
